SandClan's Decision
SandClan's Decision is a fanfic by SandClan (Sandy's secret clan). All members can write it. Members These are current members who are/were writing a chapter. Sandy (Sandpaw/stone) Flighty ( Cheetahpaw/flight)) Smoky (Smokepaw/flare) Crystie (Crystalpaw/shine) Editors Smokepaw/flare Cheetahpaw/flight Crystalpaw/shine Allegiances SandClan Leader: Sandstar - ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes Deputy: Crystalshine - long-furred silver tabby she-cat with ginger-and-white markings and light green eyes * Apprentice: Maplepaw Medicine Cat: Gingerfrost - ginger she-cat with white splotches * Apprentice: Frostfire Senior Warriors: Cheetahflight - golden she-cat with black spots, white markings, one green and one blue eye Smoketrail - russet she-cat with blue-gray paws Warriors: Stormberry - black she-cat with blue eyes Dreamcloud - silver tabby she-cat with a fluffly black tail and dark blue eyes Ivyslash - gray-brown and white tabby she-cat with blue-grey eyes Apprentices: Maplepaw – dark ginger she cat with white flecks and blue eyes Frostfire '''- snowy-white she-cat with blue eyes '''Shadowpaw - soft white she-cat with shady gray points and azure blue eyes Nightpaw - short but thick-furred black she-cat with dark brown eyes Kits: Tinykit – black tabby she-kit with light blue eyes Plot Guys, sorry to delete :P Current plot: rogues/loners come talk to Sandstar, a fox attacks. Chapter 1 Author: Flighty (Cheetahflight) Editor: Crystie (Crystalshine) Cheetahflight felt the wind brush her fur, at first she felt at ease, with Smokeflare by her side. She imeditally felt the taste of mouse bathe on her tounge, and crouched down, her steps low, her tail on the ground, as she spotted the creature, nibbling on a berry, and the golden spotted she-cat pounced, delivering the killing bite. "Well done, friend." Smokeflare commented. She grabbed Cheetahflight's mouse, then dropped it. " Hey, Flighty," The grey she-cat called Cheetahlflight by her nickname. " Do you smell that?" Cheetahflight opened her mouth to taste the air, and found an unfamiliar smell, like... " I think it's rouges maybe?" She said in a casual tone, but the urge of her trying to find them was pulling her. Smokeflare nodded, her amber eyes wary. " I think we should check it out, since you're too eager to find out, as usual." She added a twinkle of amusement shone through hery eyes. Cheetahflight rolled her blue and green eyes, and followed the trail. Smokeflare and Cheetahflight found unfamilar pelts, none of them looked like other Clans, but they were skinny and their eyes shone with fear. A dark brown tabby tom spoke for them. " Sorry to stray in your territory, but we are hungry, we have been traveling for days. I'm Bob." The tom mewed and gestured his tail to his companions. " And the she-cat is Jewel, the other tom is Spark." The golden tom, Spark, was glaring at her. " What's with that warrior's pelt? And her eyes? Is she even a cat?" He sneered, making Cheetahflight flinch with hurt. She felt her friend's pelt brushing against her, comforting her. She had always been asked by that question, but it was normal? Surely there were cats with two different eye colors, and a pelt with black dots on it. Cheetahflight stood taller. " We shall take you to our leader, Sandstar." She finally found her voice and took the rouges to their camp. Sandstar, The SandClan leader, was standing on their cliff, where she adresses her clan, stood tall, the sun shining her ginger tabby pelt. Her sharp green eyes landed on Cheetahflight and Smokeflare, as they bring newcommers to the Clan. Shadowmoon, the new medicine cat, peeked through the medicine den. Gingerfrost, the former medicine cat, and Frostfire, her appreantice, both became elders because of old age. Shadowmoon was eager to take the job. "Cheetahflight, Smokeflare." the leader of SandClan halted in front of them. "Why did you bring cats to our Clan?" Sandstar sniffed the rouges, Spark literally growling at Sandstar. Bob stood foward, his head bowed. " Sandstar, sorry for this, but I am Bob, and these are my friends, Jewel and Spark. You can ignore Spark's manners, leader of SandClan, but we are looking for a place to stay, and since you have a wonderful warrior code, we were thinking... to join your clan?" Bob asked hesitantly, Cheetahflight could guess that the dark brown tabby tom was scared. Jewel was staring at Sandstar, fear glowing through her eyes, while Spark kept his eyes on the muscular ginger tabby, growling. " Alright." Sandstar answered. ' You may stay here-" She was broken off by a fox tackling down her, and Cheetahflight can smell the fear, and certain death. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress